<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“How can you miss someone you've never met?” by Miss__Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962866">“How can you miss someone you've never met?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Red/pseuds/Miss__Red'>Miss__Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deadpool Thought Boxes, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Red/pseuds/Miss__Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is afraid to have someone as a soul mate he doesn't even know or trust.</p><p>Wade Wilson is afraid to not having a soul mate at all.</p><p> </p><p>[Soulmate AU where at your 18th birthday a mark appears on your body where your soulmate will touch you first]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song "IDK You Yet" by Alexander 23</p><p>{Yellow}<br/>[White]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“What’s a soulmate?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s, well it’s like a best friend but more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anybody else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s someone who makes you a better a person</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because they inspire you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soulmate is someone who you carry you with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter what happens you’ll always love them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing could ever change that</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s what everyone learns in school. What your parents would tell you at least twice or thrice a week, when you were sad and felt alone as a kid.</p><p>Peter never believed that. When on his eighteenth birthday his soul mark on his left wrist appeared, he’d locked himself in the bathroom and cried. Maybe because life took already so much people he loved, his mum and dad, Uncle Ben, that he was afraid to open his heart to anyone ever again. It was simple self-preservation. And protecting the potential partner from being harmed.</p><p>Because Peter Parker was not only one of the top students at ESU, a freelance photographer for The Daily Bugle and his Aunt May’s nephew, he was also Spider-Man. And as much as he loved being a hero, it came with the risk of putting the ones he loved in danger. So as a consequence, he kept every person at arms-length, moved out from his aunt’s as soon as he graduated high school and in a shitty small apartment with paper thin walls and a shower with hot water for only 5 minutes on a lucky day. At least it was only seven blocks away, which meant he could easily stay in touch with Aunt May even though it was just coming over for dinner at Friday evenings. May would talk about the newest gossip from work, ask about his classes and then send him home with loads of leftovers. She always complained about how skinny he was nowadays and requested that he should sleep more with a concerned look to the bags under his eyes. But sleep wasn’t really an option nor a priority when he had a city to keep safe and assignments to hand in. Instead, he would listen to his Aunt fussing over him, go home and don the suit on to spend a few hours swinging around and trying to catch some bad guys.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter how often he told himself that he doesn’t need someone to be happy, he’d catch his thoughts wandering around in the late nights after patrol, when he was lying in bed, listening to the traffic outside, and thinking about the person who’d complete him.</p><p>A person he knew nothing about.</p><p>Often his right hand would close around his left wrist, the place his soulmate would touch his body first.</p><p>Peter sighed and turned to the side. Even though he had no classes tomorrow, he needed to drop by at work and hand in a few pictures from Spider-Man to satisfy J. Johnson so he could write another article about what a maniac the red and blue clad hero was. Sometimes Peter chuckled at the thought that he basically got paid for taking selfies which earned him the one or other glare from his boss when he was busy yelling at Peter for not having more pictures.</p><p>Another sigh escaped Peter as he closed as eyes and tried to think about something that wasn’t his work (or his goddamn soulmate, thank you very much) to catch at least a few hours of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Woohoo, Spidey!” Deadpool shouted and waved from where he stood on the edge of a rooftop in the direction where Spider-Man swung around the corner of a building.</p><p> </p><p>{You think he heard us?} Yellow chipped in.</p><p> </p><p>[Do you think he <em>wants</em> to hear us?]</p><p> </p><p>{Who doesn’t want to hear us?}</p><p> </p><p>“White is right, Spidey loves us,” muttered the mercenary as Spider-Man somersaulted in the air and landed nearly soundless on the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Spidey, how’s it hanging? Got it? Because of your webs?”</p><p> </p><p>[We are not dumb and so aren’t the readers]</p><p> </p><p>{Yeah, don’t explain your jokes, that doesn’t make them any funnier}</p><p> </p><p>“Hey ‘Pool,” greeted Spidey and sat down on the edge, legs dangling 50 stories or so over the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, thanks. How’re you? Shouldn’t you be on a mission or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, just a few jobs here, a few jobs there, nothing big at the moment. Thought I take a little, you know, break since I have a very good reason to stay,” the Merc answered with a pointed look to Spidey’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>[Ah, we love that ass]</p><p> </p><p>{Wish we could tap that ass}</p><p> </p><p>Deadpool lowered himself next to Spidey and for a little while they just sat there and watched over New York at night. There was still lots of traffic, but no sirens which would indicate an incident that required Spider-Man’s help. Nevertheless, Deadpool could read from the way the boy’s shoulders were tensed, that he still listened to his surroundings. Since their first meeting almost three years ago-</p><p> </p><p>[Time really flies]</p><p> </p><p>-it became a habit of them to hang out together on rooftops at night. It was nice, actually, having someone equally lonely to talk to, even if it was just small talk and bickering most of the time.</p><p>They had started to team up at several occasions to fight bad guys soon after, often followed by Mexican takeaway on a rooftop.</p><p>At the beginning with many teeth grinding from Spider-Man but recently he thought the hero missed him too when there was a longer time period without a team up.</p><p> </p><p>{He’s glad he doesn’t have to spend his patrols alone}</p><p> </p><p>[I don’t think he would mind being alone. He did patrols long before we came here to New York]</p><p> </p><p>{But it’s nice to watch that ass in action}</p><p> </p><p>[It’s not like he’d need you at all. That kid can literally lift cars without breaking a sweat]</p><p> </p><p>{But, butt}</p><p> </p><p>[Oh please, not you too] White groaned.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of silence Spidey took a deep breath and said quietly “’Pool, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing baby boy. Asked how much you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a soulmate? Because of…of the mark and you know, your skin…” he reached behind his head and scratched his neck, clearly not sure how the finish the sentence without being unpolite.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean because I look like the love child of a mouldy avocado and have a healing factor good enough to be immortal?” the older man asked without being offended. Over the years he got comfortable enough around Spidey to roll up his mask to sit the bridge on his nose so they could enjoy Taco Tuesdays on top of a high building, but the hero had never seen his whole face. Maybe got a glimpse or two when he got injured in a fight and his suit got damaged.</p><p> </p><p>{As soon as he's confronted with more than just the half of your face, he’ll probably swing faster away than you can say ‘chimichangas’}</p><p> </p><p>[Uh, can we get chimichangas? It’s been so long since the last time. We could Spidey buy some, too. He looks so skinny]</p><p> </p><p>{But not that ass. That’s fine}</p><p> </p><p>“Could you two please stop for one second? I’m trying to have a conversation here,” hissed Wade with his head tilted lightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>It was evidence of how much time they’d spent together that Spidey didn’t even lift his head as he talked to the Boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to have a soul mark. Before, you know,” he made a vague gesture over his body, “But it disappeared. So, I don’t know if it still…works.”</p><p>Deadpool shot a quick look to his right, where Spider-Man sat, his back not as straight as usual and his shoulders slightly slouched. “Why the interest?”</p><p> </p><p>It took another two or three minutes (during which the Boxes argued whether or not he was worth it to have a soulmate at all and to offer their condolences if he still had one) until Spidey spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“I turned 18 recently,” he simply said, still looking down.</p><p> </p><p>White gasped. [That’s a personal information. And we didn’t even have to threaten him]</p><p> </p><p>{It means he's legal!}</p><p> </p><p>[Doesn’t mean he want to…]</p><p> </p><p>{Shut up, maybe he says more}</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Congratulations, I guess?” Deadpool answered, not sure how to interpret Spidey’s behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“Judged by your appearance you're not too happy about that.” It wasn’t a question. Part of being a good mercenary was to notice things.</p><p>And he was a damn good mercenary.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not,” admitted the younger one, still not looking at the Merc. Instead, he wrenched his hands in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, how can I love someone I’ve never met before?” he blurred out eventually and once the gates were open words flood without being held back.</p><p>“Everyone’s talking about how your soulmate will complete you and is supposed to love you and all that crap. But what if my soulmate is someone I cannot stand? Or worse, what if I …actually like them and then they’re getting in danger because of me being Spider-Man? I don’t know if I could put up with another one.” his voice got so quiet at the end, that it was difficult to understand him. Deadpool heard him anyway. He scooted nearer to Spidey, put an arm around him and dragged him closer to his side, while the boy hid his face in his shoulder and sobbed soundless.</p><p> </p><p>Deadpool wasn’t 100% sure, but he reckoned Spidey had already lost people near to him and that’s what he referred to when he said “another one”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby boy. Everything’s okay, I got you.” The words came out as a low and, so he hoped, reassuring rumble as an attempt to calm the disturbed young hero down. With a little hesitation at first, he began to stroke over Spidey’s back, something he’d never done before. In fact, this was probably the first time they were touching outside of a fight or sparring for training purposes.</p><p>Again, they sat in silence, but Wade was just glad to be near his favourite Spider, showing him he was there for him.</p><p> </p><p>[Urgh, I might puke]</p><p> </p><p>{We are touching Spidey! And he doesn’t punch us! We’re finally getting to touch that ass!}</p><p> </p><p>[Put your panties back on, there’s no way Spidey would let us even near his ass. I bet as soon as he has his thoughts together again, he’ll kick us into middle of next week]</p><p> </p><p>{But he seems to like this} Yellow whined and Wade agreed with him. Spidey leaned even closer to him, he practically sat in his lap. The warmth radiating from the small body next to him caused Wade to shiver a little. Being this close to someone wasn’t something he got to experience on a daily basis.</p><p>Eventually the hero stilled, his sobs ebbed away, and he straightened his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks ‘Pool. I’m sorry for this,” Spidey sniffed and run a hand over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, baby boy. Daddypool has always a shoulder to cry on,” he said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Spidey groaned, but made no attempt to leave his spot close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t call yourself Daddypool. That’s disgusting!” but Wade could hear the smile behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then <em>I</em> won’t but what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>{Smooth}</p><p> </p><p>Deadpool would bet Bea and Arthur he heard the boy choke a little. Maybe Spidey wasn’t as immune to his flirting as he pretended to be. Which did nothing good for his nether regions.</p><p> </p><p>{Is it me or did it get a little hot here?}</p><p> </p><p>[There’s no way Spidey would call us something like Daddypool. He’s too pure for that]</p><p> </p><p>“Leave a girl her fantasies, White,” Deadpool muttered under his breath and tried to will away the pictures in his mind and the blood that pooled in his groin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantasies? Interesting, tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p>Wade almost whined. Of course, Spidey with his super hearing had caught those of all words. For a few seconds he considered to tell the truth just to see the boy’s reaction but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Spidey off.</p><p> </p><p>[It’s a miracle he stayed as long as he did. If he was smarter, he’d run]</p><p> </p><p>{Spidey <em>is</em> smart. He’s doing classes in college and he has an internship at Stark Industries. Do you think Tin Man knows he’s Spider-Man?}</p><p> </p><p>[Why else would he get to be an intern in one of the best labs of New York?]</p><p> </p><p>{I’m sure he could do it}</p><p> </p><p>“Wade?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby boy. I thought about getting tacos, you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you say please,” he joked and nothing could’ve prepared him for Spidey leaning to the side until his masked mouth was next to his ear and the whispered “Please, Daddypool.”</p><p> </p><p>Deadpool swallowed. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>{Not the only thing that is hard}</p><p> </p><p>He was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little over a week after the ‘rooftop incident’ -how Peter liked to call it- before he saw Deadpool again. That evening in his bed he was torn between satisfaction, what his words had done to Wade and shame, that he used them in the first place. But at that moment he had felt bold and on top of that he had to admit that lately Deadpool’s compliments about his ass would cause a little tingle in his gut and put a smile on his face.</p><p>The fact that he knew, that somewhere out there was a person he was <em>meant</em> to be with wasn’t helpful at all.</p><p>So, he was a little hesitant as he saw Wade sitting on the edge of their usual meeting rooftop. But he really had missed the Merc and that’s why he found himself sitting next him a few moments later. Perhaps a little closer than usual.</p><p>For a while they just talked and joked around like before the ‘rooftop incident’ and Peter noticed how he relaxed more and more. Now and then Wade would make a comment about his ass and Peter felt himself blushing. He had never thought about being with a guy but after his one-week lasting relationship with MJ (after which they both had agreed that they were better off as friends than as lovers) he came to the conclusion that girls are not really his … area of interest. The way Deadpool towered next to him, all muscles, smelling like leather, gunpowder and <em>Wade</em> made him think…things.</p><p>The sharp sound of gun shots nearby set his spider-senses on edge and yanked him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! Karen, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It seems like there is an incident at the intersection 7</strong>
  <strong>
    <sup>th</sup>
  </strong>
  <strong> Avenue and Queens Boulevard. Do you need me to show the direction?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, I got this.” Peter checked his web shooters quickly and turned to Deadpool.</p><p>“Want a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Wade squealed and hopped in a fluid motion on his back. Even though the man was almost twice his weight Peter didn’t even blink as Wade slung his legs around the smaller boy’s waist. Super strength really was a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>It took him only seven well shot webs to arrive at the intersection the yelling came from.</p><p>Deadpool jumped down, boots landing on the concrete with a heavy thud, quite the opposite to Spider-Man’s almost soundless landings. Peter gave a quick look around, trying to take in the scene and figure out what’s going on.</p><p>In the middle of the street, between several crashed cars, stood an alien-robot monster in the size of a t-rex and fired with an alien-tech gun into the crowd of innocent civilians trying to get their shopping done and bystanders that had started to gather around. It was a sign of how used New Yorkers got to these kinds of threat, that several people just left their car and instead started to record the spectacle. A few people noticed him and Deadpool arriving and pointed at them with exited shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll try to web it up. You look after the people. Hopefully we can get it down without calling the Avengers,” Peter ordered and without waiting for a response webbed himself in the air and clung to the side of a building at the corner to be on eye-level with the monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cyborg!” he shouted, “It’s not nice to destroy people’s cars!”</p><p> </p><p>The alien-cyborg stopped blasting, turned and looked at him dumbly. That’s all he needed. Without further hesitation Peter shot rapid fire webs into its face until it was blinded. Depredated from its sight, the cyborg wobbled around at little and dropped the gun in favour to try and rip the web from its eyes. The alien stumbled over more cars, standing abandoned in the middle of the street, while it let out a loud scream that made Peter cringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s bring this to an end.”</p><p> </p><p>A child on the pavement to his right shouted exited “Spider-Man!” and for the split of a second he was distracted.</p><p>That was, when one of the flailing arms of the alien-cyborg grazed him and shredded his suit on the left side, leaving almost his whole left arm and parts of his side exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! That was not nice!” he yelled annoyed. Thankfully his web shooters were still intact, so he took no time to shoot another web to the alien’s arms as an attempt to pin its arms to its sides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Incoming call from Tony Stark. Do you want to answer it?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter groaned but answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what’s up kid?” the voice of his mentor sounded lightly but Peter knew better.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, I’m kinda busy right now?” it came out more as a question followed by another yell as the alien grazed him again and left a deep cut on his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny story, I thought I told you to stay on the ground and don’t do anything dangerous. Leave the big stuff to the adults.”</p><p> </p><p>With a precise shot Peter finally managed to web the alien’s tentacle-arms to its torso, quickly crawling further up the wall. From his slightly higher position over the alien, he pushed himself from the side of the building he clung to and placed both his feet firmly to its metal chest before he used the momentum and flung himself with a somersault back to the side of the building. Without sight and thrown out of balance the cyborg tripped over another car and fell to the ground where it let out a last groan and went still.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Mr. Stark, I have everything under control. The alien is down…literally,” he continued his phone call, as casual as if he just went to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that,” came the growled response.</p><p> </p><p>Peter tilted his head upwards to see an Iron Suit arrive, probably with Mr. Stark in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home kid, you’re injured. And take your sidekick with you,” the billionaire added and waved in the direction where Deadpool stood on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my Sidekick, he’s my partner,” Peter clarified but ended the call and lowered himself down to the pavement where he jogged the few meters to meet Deadpool.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Peter, you’re hurt! Do I need to take you to the hospital? Are you in pain? Okay, silly question -yes of course he is in pain, Yellow- shit!” Deadpool blurred out the minute Peter he reached him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Peter your blood sugar is threatening low and you should consider searching medical help.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, my healing factor kicked in already. But I think I could use some food because I’m feeling a little-“ he stumbled and fell to the ground like the alien-cyborg he fought minutes ago.</p><p>“- lightheaded,” Peter finished with a mumble. The adrenaline from the fight left his body more with every second passed and was replaced with exhaustion. He leaned back against the house wall, barely able to hold himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay come on. We need to get you out of here.” Wade grabbed his arm and dragged him up without struggle. Peter might be stronger than he looked, but he was still built like any other 18-year-old teenager. It took a couple moments, but finally he found his balance, supported by Deadpool who still stood close to him.</p><p>The first thing Peter noticed was that Wade, for some reason, didn’t wear gloves.</p><p>The second thing was, that Wade had grabbed his bare left wrist.</p><p>Without blinking he just stared at his arm, where a faint tingle began to extent over his whole body.</p><p>From the way Deadpool froze he could tell that he probably felt it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…” he made, not very intelligent.</p><p> </p><p>“Did what I’m thinking about just happened?” Wade’s voice sounded hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>Peter swallowed and looked up to him. His mind was just blank and he highly marvelled Deadpool’s ability to scoop him up bride-style and walk away from the chaos that was the intersection, leaving Iron Man (and Captain America, who had arrived close after) to sort out the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“’Pool, where are we going?” Peter asked in a small voice, too tired to really care.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a safe house just a few blocks from here,” Wade answered, voice strangely emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>Both fell silent again and tried to process what just happened.</p><p>Deadpool was his soulmate. From all the people, the most perfect person possible was chosen for him. All his worries were needless. Pure happiness flooded him as he realised that he’d found his freaking soulmate. And it wasn’t just a random person it was someone he knew and -more important- trusted. His eyelids got very heavy as the blood lost demanded its tribute.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>{Wow}</p><p> </p><p>[Wow]</p><p> </p><p>{Did that just happen?}</p><p> </p><p>[I think so]</p><p> </p><p>{Wade?}</p><p> </p><p>[I think we broke him]</p><p> </p><p>{wade.exe not responding, please try again later}</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>{Oh, it speaks}</p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna do, what should I do?” mumbled Wade frantically, pacing in front of the sofa in his safe house, where currently a certain knocked out superhero was curled up under his fluffiest blanket.</p><p> </p><p>His mask laid abandoned on the coffee table, gloves still missing, but Wade couldn’t care less.</p><p>For so long he wasn’t even sure, if he still had a soul mate at all. What if it required the mark to work…which he didn’t have anymore. After a while, he’d just accepted the fact, that he would stay alone forever.</p><p> </p><p>{Well, even if you would have a soul mate, how likely are the odds that they’re an immortal, too?}</p><p> </p><p>[You would outlive them and then stay alone forever. Or do immortal people get more than one soulmate? Like several lifetimes, several soul mates?]</p><p> </p><p>{How would I know?}</p><p> </p><p>[Never said you have to]</p><p> </p><p>“Could you both shut up for a second and let me bloody think?!” shouted Wade, causing Spidey on the couch to stir, but he didn’t wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Spidey…his soul mate. Wade, like every other one, had been told from his childhood on, that there was a person out there, a person he was supposed to be with. In contrary to Peter, he’d always been looking forward to meeting his soul mate, curious what they would be like.</p><p>Never in a million lifetime he would’ve guessed it would be Spider-Man of all people.</p><p>Spider-Man, who had become his best friend over the last years.</p><p>Spider-Man, who was the most precious person in the world.</p><p>Spider-Man, who knew him better than anyone else.</p><p>Spider-Man, who was sitting on his couch, staring at him with wide brown eyes -<em>wide brown eyes</em>?!</p><p> </p><p>During Wade’s internal emotional crisis, Peter had apparently woken up and took his mask off, for the first time in three years.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Wade,” he mumbled now, pulling the blanket tighter around his small body.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, baby boy?” Wade croaked, suddenly very aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing his mask either. He thought about whether or not it was too late to hide his face, when two slender arms sneaked around his waist, holding him tight.</p><p>He relaxed more and more into the hug, finally wrapping his own arms around the small body pressed against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>{Never ever is Spidey our soul mate}</p><p> </p><p>[The universe must’ve made an error]</p><p> </p><p>{This has to be a prank}</p><p> </p><p>“No,” muttered Wade barely audible, his face pressed into Peter’s brown curls. The tingly sensation, he had experienced when he’d touched Peter’s bare arm, had extended over his whole body now. He felt warm and settled, the first time in his life, and he would bet everything he owned, that Peter in his arms felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>“This is meant to be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think...</p><p>Thanks to Ten Danvers for beta reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>